


Homestuck Twitter Microfic: RoseJade

by StepperOfTheLongEarth



Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Microfic, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth
Summary: Just something I did on twitter that I thought would be good here.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde
Series: Homestuck Micro-Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646149
Kudos: 7





	Homestuck Twitter Microfic: RoseJade

**Author's Note:**

> Original tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/SteperLongEarth/status/1232195625459957760

> jaderose where "best friends" have a "sleepover" and jades all innocent and oblivious and rose is like lets kiss and then have a seance and mom lalonde comes in like how are you doing girls :) and theres a pentagram on the bedroom floor and she just smiles and drops off snacks
> 
> — plaz leader of vrisjade army (@plazynoodles) [February 24, 2020](https://twitter.com/plazynoodles/status/1232039465545338880?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

JADE: i just dont think this will work rose  
JADE: weve been at this for hours and not one of your "tall seductive lady devils" have managed to appear yet  
ROSE: I don't know. You're here aren't you?  
JADE: huh?  
ROSE: ;)  
JADE: oh. ohhhhhhhhh! 8O  



End file.
